


Running Backwards With A Snare

by CRZYKID2013BTS



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRZYKID2013BTS/pseuds/CRZYKID2013BTS
Summary: Just a silly poem!





	Running Backwards With A Snare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clara Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clara+Rose).

> This work is NOT my own, all credits go to the owner Clara Rose! I'll tell her if you liked it!

Running backwards with a snare.  
It’s weird to wear,  
But I don’t care!

Watch me waddle side to side,  
Rollstep stride,  
Dead inside!

Unpercussionists are fake.  
“My arms ache!”  
Give me a break!

Silly silly saxophones  
And trombones  
Quit your moans!

Trumpets and clarinets and flutes think they’re great,  
But snares take the prize in silliness and weight. EY!

I’m a dork, but that’s okay.  
Marching day,  
Shout hooray!

Running backwards with a snare.  
It’s weird to wear,  
But I don’t care!


End file.
